


Working With Dragons

by caz251



Series: Charlie Weasley - Dragon Tamer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes for an interview in Romania, but does he have what it takes to work with dragons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working With Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Guess the dragons name at the Hogwarts Fair 2014

Charlie Weasley stared up at the tall imposing gates of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, wondering not for the first time if this was really the right thing for him. He had wanted to see some of the world, work with creatures and escape his mother, becoming a dragon handler had sounded like the perfect choice. Now though staring at the gates he wondered if he shouldn’t take a portkey home, get a ministry job and let his mother marry him off to whomever she wished. Instead he gathered his courage and spoke to the large marble dragon statue to the side of the gates.

“Charlie Weasley to see Jamie Miller.”

The dragons wings fluttered, and the gates began to open. Stepping through them was like stepping into a whole new world. Once he was passed the gates an explosion of colour and heat him, the gates acting as a barrier to the outside world. The fires were all over the place yet contained at the same time, nothing getting burnt that shouldn’t and no-one was running about screaming like mad, everything was carefully controlled.

“Weasley?” A voice to his left asked, and he turned to look at the man who had spoken, the man who he thought was in charge. The man must have been at least six foot with dark hair and bulging muscles.

“Yes” Charlie replied, “You must be Jamie.”

The man just chuckled as one of the dragons tried to escape their enclosure and a petite female keeper went darting towards it to try and restrain it. Charlie almost winced, the woman was probably going to get hurt the way she was leaping fearlessly into danger, but to his surprise she was absolutely fine and the dragon was back in its enclosure almost as quickly as it had tried to escape.

“That’s Jamie, my name’s Claude.” Claude told him, “I’m to take you to Jamie’s office, she’ll be in to do your interview soon.” He then started laughing at Charlie’s expression. When he dropped him off at the office he spoke again, “She’ll be in to see you soon, don’t let her scare you, she’s a real dragon that one.”

When the door to the office opened a few minutes later the woman walked in looking as if she hadn’t a hair out of place. “Weasley is it? You think you have what it takes to work with my dragons?”

Charlie gulped, he wasn’t sure, but he was definitely going to find out.


End file.
